Everybody Hates Nightmares
by Emperor Bardock
Summary: Greg stays over at Chris's house again during the summer. When he wakes up almost crying from a nightmare, Chris does his job as a best friend and helps calm him down. Chris x Greg Pre-slash! The story suggests towards Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read!


I do not own Everybody Hates Chris or any of its characters. This is fan fiction and does not relate to the characters or actors in any way, shape, or form.

This story contains slash, a boy liking another boy, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. It is mostly pre-slash though.

It was a warm summer night in Brooklyn when the Rock family tried to settle in for sleep. The father, Julius, was leaving the house to go work at his third job as the mother, Rochelle, made sure that all of their children and their guest were tucked in for the night. She kissed her middle child, Drew, on the head as she bid him goodnight as he lay on the couch, his bed given away. She went up to her daughter's room and did the same thing, tucking Tanya into bed and leaving the room to say goodnight to her eldest, Chris, and his friend, Greg.

"Goodnight boys." She said as she walked past the room, looking in to see them talking while getting ready for bed. "Don't stay up too late, okay boys. We have breakfast in the morning."

"Okay mom. Goodnight." Chris said as his friend nodded his head. Rochelle left the room and the two boys turned to look at each other, smiles on their faces. "I'm so glad you could come over and spend the night Greg, it's been so long since we've done anything like this."

"I know man; I'm excited to be here. Thanks for getting me out of that trip to my grandmother's house again Chris, you really are a lifesaver." Greg responded as he lay down to go to sleep. "Goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight Greg." Chris said as he too lay down in bed and snuggled under the covers to go to sleep. Greg was spending the night as his house again because his father was going to send him to his grandmother's for a week while he enjoyed the house to himself. Chris had managed to convince his parents into letting Greg come over again, saying that they did not have to go out of their way to accommodate him like they did last time.

Thinking about his friend, Chris turned his head to look at him as he fell asleep. His dark brown hair and his smooth white skin were clearly seen in the dim light from the window, the few moles on his face unseen in the dark. His eyes, a calming dark brown, were closed to the world as he fell into dreamland while his tongue swept out and licked his small pink lips.

Chris, realizing he was staring at his best friend, his _male_ best friend, turned towards the wall on his left, his back facing his friend as he tried to go to sleep. Thoughts kept running around in his head as he tried to relax, keeping him awake even though his body was begging for sleep. The teenager willed his mind to relax and tried to force himself to go to sleep as he laid there for what felt like hours. He tried not to move and managed to just barely relax his mind when he heard a quiet whimper from the other side of the room.

The dark skinned boy rolled over to look at Greg as his face contorted into an expression of fear. The face that looked peaceful and happy not that long before was not scrunched up as the boy looked like he was having a nightmare. Greg's limbs started to move around under the sheets as he fought whatever monster he was dreaming of. Chris got out of the bed and walked across the room to wake up the other boy when he suddenly shot up and started to gasp as he woke up from his sleep.

The first thing Chris noticed was that those normally calm brown eyes were now filled with anguish and tears as Greg looked around the room and got a hold of his surroundings. When those brown eyes saw Chris the fear in them went away and was replaced by a sense of relief as the boy realized that he was awake.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked while sitting at the edge of the bed and resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah." The lighter boy answered while getting his breathing back under control. "It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. Did I wake you up?" Greg asked as he noticed that it was almost midnight.

"No, I couldn't get to sleep. Are you sure you're okay Greg? You look really shaken up about whatever happened in that dream."

"I'm fine Chris, don't worry about it. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just had too many thoughts running around in my head at one time and couldn't get my mind to relax for a while."

"You look tired," Greg observed as he looked at his friend. "You should go back to bed." He was right too. Chris knew he looked tired, he felt like he could pass out any minute, but he was determined to find out what why his best, and only, friend was crying when he woke up.

"You're not going to change the subject that easily. What's wrong man, you were crying." Chris said as he moved to sit besides his friend on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard.

"I wasn't crying." Greg said as he moved to wipe away the tears he never knew were there. "My eyes were just dry."

"Don't try to play this off Greg. I've seen you get hit by a car and not shed a tear, whatever was in your dream had to be really serious to get this sort of reaction from you." Chris rebutted as he scooted closer to Greg, their sides pressing lightly together. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, and I need you to do it now."

Greg turned away from his friend and looked at the door as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. He knew that he couldn't tell Chris what his dream was about since it could ruin their friendship, but he also knew that Chris wouldn't give up until he knew what was wrong with his best friend. "I can't say."

"Yes you can, you can say whatever you want to. Whatever it is, it won't make me judge you any differently. You should know that." Chris said as he continued to look at his friend, searching his face for any clue about what he dreamt up.

"That's just it; this would change how you think of me, regardless of what you say. I can't tell you Chris, it would ruin our friendship." Greg spoke as he felt the heat that was radiating off of his best friend.

"Nothing could ever ruin our friendship Greg, don't you think that for even a second. We have been best friends since the day we met; I'm not going to let a little nightmare ruin all of that." Chris said firmly as he took his friend by the chin and lightly turned his head towards himself. "Nothing will get between our friendship Greg. I won't let it."

The lighter boy had unshed tears in his eyes as he looked into the darker eyes of his friend. Greg leaned against Chris as he thought about what he had just said. His friend wouldn't let anything come between them, no matter what. While Greg knew that Chris had those intentions he also knew that if he told him his dream that it would still probably push them apart.

Chris, seeing the conflict on his friend's face, put his arm around him as he rested further against the headboard, Greg's head resting fully on his shoulder. They just sat in silence for a while as Greg thought about what his friend had said. Greg's arms eventually found themselves around Chris' waist and the two boys laid fully on the bed. Greg moved his head to Chris' chest before he began to speak.

"I dreamt that we weren't friends anymore. You left the school completely and I had no one to talk to or to hang out with. I felt lonelier in the dream than before I met you. It was horrible." Greg said as he snuggled into Chris's chest, deciding to tell him about the dream and feeling quite comfortable in his friend's embrace.

"That's something you will never have to worry about Greg. We will always be friends and I will always be there for you, even when you don't want me there." Chris told him as they laid in each other's arms, both of them curious yet comfortable with this new part of their friendship. "Why did you just jump up like that though? What happened to make you wake up?" Chris asked as he began to rub circles into Greg's back to keep him calm as they talked about the dream.

"That was just because Caruso punched me in the face. It sucked to get my ass beat in my own dream." Greg answered with a slight chuckle. Chris laughed with him a little bit, the vibrations of his lighter being felt on Greg's head.

The two friends laid there talking for what could have been a few hours or a few minutes as they slowly fell asleep. Chris got under the covers at some point and the two were still wrapped around each other as their minds slowly fell into the realm of Morpheus.

Greg, right before falling completely to oblivion, had one last thing to say to his friend. "Goodnight Chris. I'm glad that I have a friend like you."

"Same here man. Same here." Chris said before he two fell asleep. They both slept comfortably that night and, even though they only got a few hours of sleep, woke up feeling refreshed in the morning.

-CGCGCG-

Rochelle was up and was about to go cook breakfast when she walked past her son's' room. She just so happened to look in the room like she did every morning when she got up and saw something she did not expect. Chris and Greg were lying together in Drew's bed. They weren't just lying together though, she could see that they were spooning each other, Chris the big spoon and Greg the little even though the sheets came up to their necks. Rochelle sighed as she walked away, the surprise wearing off and being replaced with uncaring acceptance towards what she saw.

"Oh well," She said as she began to cook bacon and eggs as well as some vegetarian stuff for her son's friend. "At least I ain't raisin' no babies."


End file.
